


Made Your Bed, Now Lie In It

by DrownMeOut (DeimosEquinox)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn getting punched, Ardyn running his mouth, Crack, Creds to Simon Curtis for the title, I hate that the tags randomly decide whether or not to be capitalized, Ignore the title because I kept this fic for a week, LMAO, M/M, RIP to Ardyn's intestines, Rare pair week is every week if you love the pair enough, Since I couldn't find a title, That and have you read my writing, This is why I haven't published any books, This ship was my gateway though, Though this is one of the most common Ravus ships, anyway, daddy jokes, hecc, i blame them, like he deserves, the usual, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosEquinox/pseuds/DrownMeOut
Summary: Wrinkles (Ardyn) holds hands with Frownie Brownie Boi (Ravus)





	Made Your Bed, Now Lie In It

        "I already told you, public displays of affection are disgusting at best. Stop these useless attempts." Ravus says, pulling his hand away from Ardyn's for the umpteenth time in a row. He pointedly ignores the hurt look on the other's face. Ardyn could moan and groan all he wanted about how Ravus 'deprived him of affection,' but Ravus could not care less. PDA is PDA. 

        Ardyn saunters over to his other side, taking ahold of his left hand. Ravus lets out a huff, but allows it for the time being. Whatever made the Chancellor _shut up_. 

        Or so he told himself. 

        "Surely you will allow me small victories?" he hums, leaning closer. 

        "You either run your mouth or hold my hand. You do not get both." Ravus glances at him out of the corner of his eye. "Am I clear?" 

        "Crystal." Ardyn purrs. 

        They walk through the city of Eos, calm as the sun sets and the air cools.  They stop by a shop to get antifreeze for Ardyn's car, the Chancellor reluctantly letting go of his hand to get his wallet. 

        "Nice day, isn't it?" The shopkeeper asks, seeming far too chatty for Ravus's tastes. The High Commander watches him chat with Ardyn, who is all too happy to talk about the weather. He didn't quite know his lover's age, but _shit_ , he seemed old in this moment. 

        "It's especially nice for a father and son outing, isn't it?" The shopkeeper hums. "I was going to take my son out to the docks after I got off. Just got some new fishing lures, too." 

        Now,  _that_ caught Ravus by surprise, and not many things did. The very _implication_ made him feel ill. 

        He regards the shopkeeper with a glare, jumping as Ardyn laughs. 

        And laughs. 

        And _laughs_. 

        When the Chancellor can breathe again, he slings an arm around Ravus's shoulder. "We truly must get going. Thank you for your time." 

        Ravus is bitter when they head back to the car. He pops the hood so Ardyn can pour the essential liquid inside. 

        "Are you still angry?" Ardyn asks with false concern, closing the hood after a few minutes. 

        "Of course I am. You and I do not even look alike." 

        "He likely saw our hands and assumed." 

        "That is your fault." 

        "Oh, Ravus." Ardyn slides his arms around his waist with a grin, causing the High Commander to tense. "I suppose this now gives you an excuse to call me _daddy_." 

        If the sudden pain in his chest is anything to go by, the look of fury on Ravus's face indicates that, yes, the High Commander of the Niflheim army is fucking _lethal_ when angered. As if he had any doubt. 

         Ardyn wheezes as he hits the ground. 

        "Keep your disgusting jokes to yourself." Ravus scoffs, getting into the driver's seat of the magenta car. Ardyn gets up, still coughing, getting in just to ensure that Ravus wouldn't run over him next.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at my boy, growing up, kicking ass, taking names


End file.
